Jim Washburn
Name: Jim Washburn Episode Appearances Season 1 * Water, Water Everywhere * Falling for Fall * Share, Bear * Shape of a Bear * All Connected * Eat, Drink Juice & Be Merry * Lost Thing * Working Like a Bear * Spring Fever * Dirt, I Love You So * Morning Glory * Friends For Life * Back To Nature * The Ojolympics * The Big Sleep (with Paul Patelmo and Jack Cooke) * You Learn Something New Every Day * Oops, My Mistake * Bear's Birthday Bash * Good Times * The Big Blue Housecall * Need a Little Help Today * Nothing to Fear * Clear as a Bell (with Jack Cooke and John Hopkins) Season 2 * Ooh Baby, Baby * Raiders of the Lost Cheese * Change is in The Air * Look What I Made * The Big Book About Us * Wait For Me * Afraid Not * Smellorama * The Way I Feel Today * You Go, Ojo! * As Different as Day and Night * What's Mine Is Yours * I Built That! * Look What I Made * If At First You Don't Succeed... * When You've Got to Go! * All Weather Bear * I Gotta Be Me! * It's All About You * Dress Up Day * It's a Mystery to Me * A Berry Bear Christmas * Welcome To Woodland Valley * Dance Fever! * I Was Just Thinking * Wish You Were Here * Scientific Bear * A Good Way To Help It * The Big Book About Us * Bear's Secret Cave * Occupations in Woodland Valley * And To All A Good Night * Boys Will Be Boys * Friends At Play * Lost And Found * It's Sports-Tastic! * Buggin' * Tutter's Tiny Trip * All You Get to Know * Let's Get Interactive * What's The Story? * When You've Got to Go! Season 3 * Bear's Book Nook (with John Hopkins, Keith Conod & Jack Cooke) * Our Neighborhood Festival * Eating Utensils * Bats are People Too * The Big Ballgame Bonanza (with Frank Bourassa, Keith Conod, Jack Cooke and Scott Hearde) * The Yard Sale * Can You Help? * Smell That Fresh Breeze and Air (with Keith Conod, Jack Cooke, John Hopkins & Lee Marigliano) * The Tutter Family Reunion * Lonely Home * Nurture! * Buying Math * Read My Book * First Day at Mouse School * Our Neighborhood Festival * I For-Got Rhythm (and Video Operator) * Up, Down, All Around! (with Keith Conod, Jack Cooke & Mike McCormick) * I've Got Your Number * Marketing Bear * Playdates * Dance Moves * Stormy Weather (with Frank Bourassa, Keith Conod & Jack Cooke) * What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try? (with Keith Conod, Jack Cooke, John Hopkins & Lee Marigliano) * Go To Sleep Season 4 * Found Somewhere I Find * Thankful in Woodland Valley * Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday * Shape Searchers * Colors Everywhere! * The Snack Chart * I Did That! * Animals In Our House! * The Quiz Legendary * Making Changes * Bear's Big Pajama Party * Show and Tell * At the Old Bear Game * When Harry Met Hallie * The Woodland Valley Team * Ojo's Picture * To Clean or Not to Clean * Bear's Big Costume Party * Big Blue Home Of The Brave * Bear's Big Mystery * A Trip to the General Store * The Great Bandini Season 5 * Rockin' Rocko * Contraptions! * Shoes for Tutter * Making Dinner in Woodland Valley * Body Language * When You're at Home * Tutter Gathers Some Moss * The Amazing Skippy * Favorite Fables * Great Ball of Firefighters * This Is Your Life, Bear * A Strange Bird * Let it Go Season 6 * Benny Returns * When Bear Met Uncle Jetter * Return for Rocko Season 7 * Fools in April * When Bear Met the Easter Bunny * Wheel of Skunk * Bear's New Car * Like a Wheel or a Lever * Doc Hogg's Christmas Delivery * Mind Reader (episode) * Good Options * Imagine Nation (episode) * Grow Up, Jack Junior * Harry's Duck Heart Crush * High Score (episode) * A New Doctor in Town * Just Set Up the Chairs * No Joke for Jeeter * Eggscellent * More Smarter * Harry Knows Best * Pretend Time * The New Frontier * Prehistoric Bear * Ojo's Day Off * Animal Behavior * Nothing Left to Live For * Mouse, Where's My Jam? * Bear's New Television Season 8 * Moss Returns * Metal or No Metal * Tax Day * Flash it Out Season 9 * Woodland Wedding Season 10 * Last Break at Mouse College, Part 1 * Last Break at Mouse College, Part 2 * Gone Throughout Woodland Valley, Part 1 * Gone Throughout Woodland Valley, Part 2 Category:Utilities Category:Video Operators Category:Technical Team Category:Interns Category:Production Staff Category:Production Designers